Traduction - Chaleur
by Mimicelko
Summary: Traduction du one shot Warmth de l'auteur Roving Otter - Lee et Gai sont partis faire du camping. Parfois, ce qui est passé sous silence est plus parlant que les mots


Et encore une traduction de Roving Otter! Cette fois il s'agit d'un One Shot qui s'appelle "Warmth"! Elle a fait une série de fanfictions relativement courtes autour de Gai et Lee qui sont toutes très touchantes.  
Ces fanfictions de Gai et Lee peuvent être lues de manière indépendantes, mais elles ont un ordre chronologique, et vous êtes sur la deuxième de cet ordre, la première étant "Restez"!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Juste une histoire courte et introspective sur Gai et Lee, écrite à partir d'une phrase de mon amie Mel. C'est un avant-goût sous-entendu des choses à venir, mais pas de pairing. Ça se passe après "Restez".

* * *

-Aah, l'air frais de la montagne!

Gai s'étira les bras et prit une grande inspiration. Il regarda le ciel étoilé et sourit en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

-Ça revigore le corps et l'esprit! Il n'y a rien de tel, hein Lee?  
-Oui, Gai-sensei, répondit Lee, d'une voix étrangement absente.

Gai se tourna, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Lee était assis sur un rondin d'arbre non loin de leur campement, sa tunique blanche tâchée à cause de leur longue randonnée en forêt, le regard perdu entre les arbres.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha il y a deux jours, Lee semblait bizarrement préoccupé, et son sourire ne brillait pas autant que d'habitude. Gai se demandait depuis s'il fallait ou non qu'il en parle. Il s'était retenu, conscient que parfois, faire remarquer son humeur maussade à quelqu'un pouvait la faire empirer. Si Lee voulait en parler, il le ferait. C'est ce que Gai s'était dit.

Mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

-Est-ce que ça va, Lee?

Lee leva les yeux et sourit à Gai, sans croiser son regard.

-Je vais bien, Gai-sensei, dit-il en regardant les nombreuses truites qu'ils avaient attrapées plus tôt, à présent empalées sur des branches plantées dans le sol. Elles vont être délicieuses une fois cuites. Est-ce que je commence à ramasser du bois pour le feu?  
-Euh.. oui, merci, dit-il en regardant Lee se diriger vers la forêt et commencer à ramasser du bois sec.

Gei et Lee allaient faire du camping régulièrement depuis quelques mois maintenant. Gai attendait avec impatience cette routine: la solitude paisible des montagnes, la présence réconfortante de Lee, ses yeux brillants et son sourire. Un lien professeur-élève simple et sain ; aucune inquiétude, rien pour les distraire du plaisir de s'entraîner et d'apprécier la présence de l'autre. Ou du moins, ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Qu'est-ce qui était différent maintenant? Gai se le demandait – est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose? Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose?

Lee revint les bras chargés de petit bois et commença à le disposer dans leur brasero. Il frotta un morceau de silex contre un kunai, faisant une étincelle qui prit et se changea en une flamme naissante quand Lee la nourrit d'herbe sèche et de copeaux de bois.

Gai eut un sentiment de fierté en voyant avec quelle vitesse et quelle efficacité il effectuait des tâches simples. I peine quelques semaines, tout lui posait problème.. mais le travail acharné de Lee transparaissait à travers tout ce qu'il faisait. Il était le genre d'élève dont tous les professeurs rêvaient, avide d'apprendre, débordant d'enthousiasme et profondément dévoué.

Presque trop dévoué, parfois. Gai se demandait souvent s'il méritait vraiment cette confiance aveugle.

Une fois que le feu crépitait et que les poissons grillaient sur leurs branches, Gai s'approcha et s'assit près de Lee sur un rondin couvert de mousse. Il approcha ses mains du feu, se délectant de sa chaleur.

-Je suis désolé, dit doucement Lee.  
-Pour quoi? demanda Gai en lui lançant un regard surpris.  
-Je sais que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude. Je me sens un peu bizarre. C'est tout.

Gai lui fit ce qu'il espérait être un sourire désarmant. Ça faisait drôle de se sentir si embarrassé avec Lee.

-Ne t'en fais pas. La jeunesse est une période de sentiments forts, parfois perturbants. Je me rappelle quand j'avais ton âge, j'étais souvent pris d'humeurs étranges. Mais ça passera. Mais en attendant, si tu veux en parler..

Pendant un moment, Lee fixa le feu de camp en silence. Les flammes dansantes se réfléchissaient dans ses yeux sombres.

-Je pensais à la première fois où nous sommes venus ici ensemble. Quand j'ai été mordu par cette araignée.  
-Je m'en souviens.

Gai était retourné au village en quatrième vitesse, portant un Lee tremblant et fiévreux dans ses bras. Il avait ouvert quatre de ses portes pour l'emmener à temps à l'hôpital. Il fut parcourut d'un frisson en y repensant. Tout aurait pu se finir cette nuit. S'il avait perdu Lee–

Il repoussa cette pensée. Il ne l'avait pas perdu, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Tu as peur que ça arrive à nouveau? Parce que j'ai amené des médicaments..  
-Ce n'est pas ça, dit Lee en regardant ses chaussures, ses orteils se tortillant, un geste que Gai identifiait comme une habitude nerveuse. Je pensais à la manière dont vous m'avez ramené. Et comme vous êtes resté à l'hôpital avec moi ensuite. À.. votre présence. Toujours à mes côtés. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose comme ça pour moi.  
-Tu es mon élève, fit Gai avec gentillesse. Je veux être là pour toi quand tu en as besoin.

En tant que professeur de Lee, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire. Mais Lee avait vécu tellement longtemps sans personne pour l'encourager ou bien le réconforter quand il en avait besoin.

Gai jeta un œil au poisson, qui cuisait sur le feu, embroché sur les branches. Il renifla.

-D'après l'odeur, ils sont prêts.

Il enleva une des brochettes, prit une bouchée pour goûter, et hocha la tête, satisfait. Il prit une autre brochette en souriant et la donna à Lee.

Ils mangèrent en silence, retirant les arêtes avec les doigts. La journée avait été d'une fraîcheur agréable, mais maintenant que le soleil était couché, la température chutait rapidement. Le froid traversa la combinaison de Gai et s'insinua jusqu'à ses os. Lee le sentait sûrement aussi. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il s'était rapproché de Gai de quelques centimètres. Gai fit un mouvement, son bras effleura celui de son élève. Lee hoqueta, et Gai le regarda en se demandant s'il lui avait donné un coup sur un bleu ou sur une coupure. Lee essayait toujours de cacher ses blessures.

-Tu t'es fait mal, Lee?  
-Non, Gai-sensei. Tout va bien, dit-il toujours sans le regarder.

Ils restèrent assis dans le calme quelques minutes, finissant les dernières bouchées de leurs poissons, faisant passer leur dîner en buvant de l'eau à leurs flasques. Lee s'approcha encore un tout petit peu, jusqu'à ce que son flanc touche celui de Gai, puis posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son professeur. Gai le sentait trembler.

-Tu as froid?

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

Gai jeta un œil à son sac, posé un peu plus loin – il y avait deux couvertures polaires à l'intérieur, en prévision des nuits froides. S'il avait été seul, Gai aurait essayé de braver le froid sans couverture. Endurer l'inconfort mettait la volonté d'un homme à l'épreuve. Mais Lee n'était encore qu'un garçon.

-Je peux aller chercher les couvertures, si tu veux–  
-Ça ira, fit Lee, les yeux toujours baissés. Sensei?  
-Qu'y a-il, Lee?

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis il murmura: "Rien. Ce n'est rien."

Pendant un instant, Gai resta là, à examiner l'expression de Lee. Ses joues étaient roses, il se mordait la lèvre, ses longs cils rabattus, cachant son regard expressif. Gai savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et Lee savait que Gai savait. Ça ne servait à rien de prétendre le contraire.

-Parle-moi. Peut-être que je peux t'aider, dit-il en souriant et en levant le pouce, dans une tentative pour dissiper cette tension palpable. Je suis ton professeur, après tout. Pourquoi suis-je ici, sinon pour t'aider?  
-Mais je viens tout le temps vous voir quand j'ai des problèmes et des doutes, dit Lee. Ce n'est pas vraiment juste vis-à-vis de vous.

Gai fut frappé par cette manière étrangement adulte de dire les choses – particulièrement venant de quelqu'un d'aussi innocent. Mais pourtant, Lee pouvait être étrangement mature parfois, malgré sa naïveté. Peut-être que d'une certaine manière, c'était à cause de cette naïveté.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, dit Gai en faisant un autre sourire rayonnant. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait d'écouter mon cher élève? De plus, les problèmes sont plus faciles à résoudre quand on les partage. Si je sais ce qui ne va pas, peut-être que l'on pourra arranger ça ensemble.  
-Et si c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas arranger?  
-Aucun problème n'est insurmontable. Il s'agit juste de trouver la bonne solution, et–

Il devint silencieux, regardant le visage de Lee. Il avait toujours les yeux baissés. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Lee d'éviter son regard. Soudain, il ne tint plus. Il avait besoin de voir ces yeux. Il avait besoin de voir dans le cœur de Lee et de comprendre.

Gai tendit la main, il passa un doigt replié sous le menton de Lee et le releva doucement. Et une fois encore, Lee baissa les yeux. D'une certaine manière, ce simple mouvement fit comprendre à Gai que ce n'était pas juste la saute d'humeur d'un adolescent. Il y avait une blessure en Lee. Et Gai sentait que, si elle n'était pas soignée, cette blessure continuerait à se déchirer et à s'infecter. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'ignorer ça et de continuer à agir comme si de rien n'était.

-Lee, dit Gai d'une voix douce. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire?

Lee était silencieux. Sa respiration discrète et haletante résonnait dans le silence de la clairière, se mélangeant au crépitement des flammes.

-Je suis désolé. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas expliquer.

Un instant après, il serra le bras de Gai contre lui. Gai, surpris, se crispa. Lee l'avait étreint plusieurs fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette fois il le ressentait différemment – il y avait quelque chose de cru, de féroce dans la manière dont Lee s'accrochait à lui, comme s'il avait peur que Gai s'évapore dans les airs s'il relâchait sa prise un instant.

-Est-ce que ça va si je fais ça? souffla Lee.  
-Bien sûr, murmura Gai.

Il avait la bouche sèche. Étrange. Il venait de boire plusieurs gorgées d'eau il y a un moment – mais après tout, ils avaient eu une journée fatigante, et il avait beaucoup transpiré. Une personne active devait faire attention à ne pas se déshydrater–

Ses pensées se dispersèrent quand Lee se blottit contre lui.

-J'ai froid, murmura-il. C'est pour ça que je–

Les muscles de sa gorge se contractèrent alors qu'il déglutissait.

-J'ai juste froid.

Gai resta silencieux, regardant dans le vide. Les couvertures, pensa-il. Ça serait la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. Lee avait froid, après tout. Mais pour aller chercher les couvertures, il devait arracher son bras à l'étreinte de Lee, et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire ça. Pas quand Lee avait l'air aussi – aussi vulnérable. Aussi perdu. Et il tremblait tellement. Il tremblait trop pour que le froid en soit l'unique cause. Il pivota et passa ses bras autour de Lee, l'attirant contre lui.. et Gai remarqua soudain à quel point Lee était petit comparé à lui. À quel point il était fragile. L'étreinte de Gai l'engloutissait, et il sentait le cœur de Lee battre comme un oiseau en cage.

Lee posa sa tête sur le torse de Gai et dit doucement: "Je ne veux pas perdre ça."

-Ça n'arrivera pas, dit Gai, surpris. Je ne m'en vais nulle part.

Il posa une main sur la tête de Lee, lissant ses cheveux sombres et brillants.

-Tu es précieux à mes yeux, Lee. Ça ne changera pas.

Le cœur de Lee battit plus fort. Gai continuait à lui caresser les cheveux, avec l'espoir que ce contact passerait toutes les barrières de doutes qu'avait Lee, là où les mots ne pouvaient l'atteindre.

Il le tint contre lui un long moment. Finalement, Lee se redressa et lui fit un sourire rayonnant forcé.

-Je suis juste fatigué, je crois. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'irai mieux.

Gai étudia son visage, le front plissé d'inquiétude. Il envisagea de pousser la discussion plus loin – mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Au lieu de quoi, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Très bien, Lee, il hésita, avant d'ajouter: Nous pourrons en reparler demain matin, si tu veux.  
-Oui, Gai-sensei.

Mais quelque part, il savait qu'ils n'en reparleraient pas demain matin. D'ici là, une fenêtre se serait fermée et les choses reviendraient à la normale. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi.

Peut-être.

Plus tard, ils se mirent dans leurs sacs de couchages individuels, sous l'immensité du ciel. Gai s'étendit, les yeux fermés, écoutant la respiration discrète de Lee. Alors que le sommeil commençait à le gagner, il entendit un mouvement de tissu froissé, et sentit un petit corps chaud se glisser dans son sac de couchage. Le souffle de Gai se coupa tandis que Lee se lovait contre lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Gai déglutit.

-Lee.. fit-il en tournant la tête.

Lee était blotti, mais ses yeux étaient clos, son visage affichait un air détendu. Il dormait.

Lee faisait des crises de somnambulisme de temps en temps. C'était arrivé deux fois, à la connaissance de Gai. Une fois lorsqu'ils faisaient du camping, Lee avait erré sur une courte distance ; Gai s'était réveillé, avait remarqué sa disparition et l'avait retrouvé dans les bois, simplement debout, la tête penchée en avant, les bras ballants. L'autre fois, c'était arrivé au village. Lee était sorti de chez lui, et Gai l'avait retrouvé dans la clairière où il avait l'habitude de s'entraîner, le rythme sec de ses coups pieds résonnant dans le silence. Gai l'avait regardé s'entraîner dans son sommeil pendant presque une heure.

À présent, il se lovait contre Gai. Et Gai se demanda ce qu'il était censé faire – s'il devait réveiller Lee, le porter jusqu'à son sac de couchage sans le réveiller, ou.. peut-être qu'il ne devait rien faire. Peut-être qu'il pouvait juste le laisser comme ça.

Les doigts de Lee s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, sa respiration contre le cou de Gai le chatouillait.

Dans un flash, il se rappela la première fois où il avait vu Lee, en train de courir avec ses camarades de classe, derrière l'académie.. puis rester dans la cour de l'école longtemps après que ses camarades étaient rentrés chez eux, pour pratiquer son jutsu encore et encore, sans succès. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait parlé pour la première fois à Lee, Neji et Tenten en tant qu'élèves, la manière dont les yeux de Lee s'étaient illuminés quand Gai avait parlé de l'importance du travail acharné et de la volonté de fer. Comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie d'entendre ces mots. Et la manière dont il l'avait regardé–

Gai n'avait jamais eu de Sensei. Personne comme ça. Personne qu'il aurait pu regardé avec une féroce dévotion. Il se demandait ce qui arriverait à Lee si jamais Gai tombait au combat, ce que ça lui ferait de perdre le ciment avec lequel il bâtissait ses rêves. Il se demandait pourquoi il pensait à toutes ces choses maintenant.

 _Tu ne peux pas laisser–ce n'est pas– il n'est pas–_

Le visage de Lee était enfoui dans son cou.

-Gai-sensei, murmura-il d'une voix embrumée de sommeil.

Mais, bien entendu, il fait froid dans les montagnes. Et malgré leurs sacs de couchage de bonne qualité, même leur épaisse matière polaire ne pouvait pas repousser le froid. Lee avait froid, pensa-il – il cherchait instinctivement la chaleur. Comment Gai pourrait-il le repousser, en sachant à quel point il avait froid, à quel point il avait besoin de cette simple proximité?

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il ne voulait pas repousser Lee. Même en sachant qu'ils ne devraient pas – parce que les gens disaient déjà qu'ils étaient trop proches. Et les gens disaient des blagues qui n'étaient pas vraiment des blagues. Et..

Et il faisait froid. Il faisait trop froid et la vie était trop dure pour repousser quelqu'un qu'on voulait serrer dans ses bras.

Gai prit Lee dans ses bras et l'étreignit toute la nuit.

Fin

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction! Je vous encourage à aller marquer un petit mot sous la version anglaise de l'auteur, même si vous ne parlez pas anglais, juste un "I like it" ou "I love it" sera apprécié je pense ^^  
Si vous voulez continuer à lire cette série de fictions dans l'ordre chronologique, la suivante s'appelle "S'il Savait"!


End file.
